Old Memories,
by Chesire22
Summary: Lyra and Ethan had one more friend between them before he moved away, a small collection of memories between Lyra, Ethan and Brendan. Takes the HGSS player charater as female and the ruby as male.


_Age ten_

Brendan runs towards the house, eager and excited, he charges past the woman who opens the door and into the living room. "You're late!" the brown haired girl accuses, the navy haired boy smiled at him. "Relax Lyra" Brendan responded plonking himself down beside her, "If it's a champion battle it will go on for awhile" Lyra nods before turning back to the television, "That new champion, Blue, has only had his title a few hours and already a challenger" Ethan mused, Azurill bouncing on his head, "It's pretty weird isn't it?" "Maybe" Brendan mused, "But every year three trainers start their journey, not that hard a stretch that two exceptional trainers begin their journey together and defeated the League" Lyra nodded, "They're both from Pallet Town" she said, "That Red kid is really tough as well, you should have seen his battle with the Dragon Master, Lance!" "I'm sure it was great" he responded dryly.

That guy, Red had defeated Blue, it was a gruelling battle, neither giving an inch, but that Red kid had pulled out at the last moment defeating Blue. "wow" Lyra whispered, "That" Brendan began, "Had to be the shortest reign as a champion ever" The three giggled at that, "He doesn't look particularly happy, does he?" Ethan asked looking at the new champion of Kanto, his face was neutral, as he was praised as the new champion of Kanto. "I guess not" Lyra sighed, "But I'm sure he's happy just not showing it"

_Age thirteen _

There was an awkward silence between the three friends, their mothers noticed grimly, none of them wanted to be the first to say goodbye. "Well" Brendan said, after a long silence, "I guess we won't be starting our pokemon journey together" Lyra sniffled slightly, the girl was trying her best not to cry, she nodded sadly, Ethan sighed, his Marill bobbing by his feet. "Hoenn should be a great place" Ethan said suddenly, "There are lots of new types of pokemon to train!" Brendan nodded sadly, Lyra had yet to say anything, "Brendan" she finally breathed out in a shaky voice, "You gotta make me a promise" He looked at her oddly, her face was tear streaked but she was smiling all the same, "One of us, either me or Ethan are going to become the Champion of Johto" she declared proudly, Ethan nodded along his eyes lighting up, "So you have to become Hoenn's, promise" She held out her hand for him to shake, with a bright grin he took it, "Deal" he smiled.

_Age Fourteen_

The boy who stood in front of her was distinctive, with red eyes and red hair, "Hey you're the one who got a pokemon from Elm" Her pokemon growls at him, she nods shyly, "I got a pokemon too" he said haughtily, "lets battle!" "Cyndiquill go!" she cried, "Totodile take em down!" the boy said sending out the water pokemon and the battle began.

"Help!" Professor Birch yelled, "Take one of the pokemon from my bag!" Brendan watch the pokemon, Poochyana he believed they were called warily as hescrambled over to the bag, he snatches the closest pokeball, "Go pokemon!" he cried, releasing a Treecho, "eh, Grass thing tackle!" he cried.

_Age Fifteen_

"Sceptile, we're almost there" his trainer called to him, the grass pokemon was lagging behind, "Come on you can make it!" he cheered. Brendan pushed through the trees, until he saw the tops of houses and NewBark Town came into view.

In the middle of the town, stood Ethan with an Azumarill bouncing by his side, "Aruoo!" he looked up to see a Dragonite sitting on Lyra's roof. "Interesting" he smirks, "Bren-Brendan?" a feminine voice gasps, he looks at the source, "Heya Lyra!" she waved and he grinned cheekily at her. She gapes at him for a second before embracing him, "Well?" Brendan teased when she released him, "huh?" she asked as Ethan came over to them, "Our promise" Brendan said airily, "The Hoenn and Johto champions meet up, there has to be a battle!" Lyra smiles, "right" she takes a pokeball out, "Ready Brendan?" she stepped back, NewBark Town's square becoming their battle field. "Ready!" he smirked.

"Sceptile!"

"Typhlosion!"

"GO!"


End file.
